omg8332fandomcom-20200213-history
The 4th Wall Theater
What It Is Originally known as the 'Useless Piece of Shit Theatre', the 4th Wall Theater is the 'location' of all activity in an OMG8332 thread that is not directly part of the RP. OOC commentary, meta remarks from characters, lurking - all this takes place "in the theater". The occasional "half-time show" has been known to take place in this ill-defined non-space, but its events are not canon to actual RP - flirt, ship, murder, and otherwise do whatever, none of it crosses the 4th Wall. Unless you decide to let it. That's been known to happen. Naturally, any Theater has Security, with all the usual tasks and obligations - if patrons are inordinately disruptive they may appear and completely fail to take charge of the situation. Of particular concern is the switch marked 'GRAVITY' by the emergency exit, which does exactly what it says and is not to be flipped in any circumstance. Doing so will cause very serious consequences and absolutely not set off a Benny Hill-esque chase sequence at zero gravity. Personages Of The Fourth Wall Theater Naturally, the Theater has characters of its own. Audience Mode Aradia Megido: Boss of the 4th Wall Theater by virtue of having said she was once, Aradia simply does not care about what's going on in 'her' theater so long as it doesn't block her view of the action. She's really just here to talk to the screen like the worst theater patron ever, with the possible exception of... 4th Wall Theater Crime Boss: The Theater's very own despicable villain (I detect a bias!), intent on taking his cellphone calls, smuggling in outside food, and even recording bootleg copies of the feature! Opposed by Security, ignored by Aradia, and assisted by a trio of Nameless 4th Wall Theater Henchgoons. 4th Wall Theater Max: '''A lagomorph wise-ass who tends to make quips and just generally annoy people, currently hated by Problem Sleuth in the 4th Wall Theater. He used to be a part of the show but he got tired of it and decided that it would be more fun to make fun of it, really disliked by #3. '''4th Wall Theater Security Guard #1: The Mysterious One, Guard #1 wields his unlimited power only in defense of romantic scenes and otherwise leaves it to the 'new guys'. He'll get promoted to Supervisor any day now. No, really. As soon as Aradia can tell them apart. (Hint: He's the one who is also Devil Gundam). 4th Wall Theater Security Guard #2: Sollux in a guard uniform. Works pick-up shifts and emergencies only and rarely appears. 4th Wall Theater Security Guard #3: Possibly Equius in a guard uniform. A more recent hire than #7, whom he doesn't seem to get along with. 4th Wall Theater Security Guard #7: Dedicated to the job - despite his poor track record guarding the gravity switch - #7 puts Justice within the Theater ahead of even his own ships. May have had a job in Cyrodiil as an Imperial guard at some point. 4th Wall Theater Security Guard #13: A retired hardbitten cop who played by his own rules, #13 has no patience for #7's enthusiasm and has been known to take a seat and chat at work. We do not discuss Guards #4, #5, #6, nor Guards #8 through #12. Ever. The Midnight Crew: On rare occasions, some or all of this quartet will make an appearance to watch the show. Please do not make eye contact or disturb them in any way. They're why we don't discuss those previously mentioned Guards. (And the Air-Vents) The Skeletal Coltte Leisure: '''He is The Gentle Coltte's(As wel as a few other's) "Player". He seems to get involved in the action via a terminal in the men's room. He was reduced to bones by Jade Harley firing on him with a heavy macine gun, butt is unknown why he's referred to as a "Coltte" since he is clearly human(?). He went on a bold adventue to return just in time for the session to be scratched. '''Hank, The 4th Wall Lumberjack: '''He is a kind, upstanding individual who aided the Skeletal Coltte on his adventure to return to the theater. When his truck was totaled crashing into the side of the theater, he decided to stick around. Is an avid WINX Roleplayer. Side Shows else write this please. A small description on side shows, that is. --------------- ''OMG8332, the Musical'': On occasion, a large group in the theatre will burst into song. That's all there really is to say on the matter. ---- ''In the Household of Daddy Droog'': A story revolving around the interactions of the guests and residents of the household of Diamonds Droog. '''Main Cast -Diamonds Droog: Homeowner of the setting and father to Aradia. Has little patience for the two Daves. -Aradia: Time travelling troll daughter of Diamonds Droog. Holds the Daves in high regards. It seems that she is not very able to leave her house, based on certain dialog. -Dave: Time travelling coolkid. First showed up at the house while trying to get rid of some cats. Is very sarcastic, and is usually pretty giddy when not talking to Shado' Dave. -John: Totally bromantic towards Dave. -Shadow Dave: Dave's shadow. Giggles a lot, seems to be more polite towards Droog compared to Dave, which makes him seem just that bit more sinister. -Marceline: The Vampire Queen, so far seems to be as close to a friend as Diamonds Droog has as of yet, may or may not be romantically interested in him (Read as; is). Bonded with Aradia over mutually distant father figures and wants to help her avoid the lonliness and asocial qualities she dealt with growing up in the Night-o-Sphere. -!Terezi: A trouble maker that likes to get the Daves fight. Gets along oddly well with Droog due to mutually violent and amoral natures despite a previously antagonistic relationship. May or may not stick around after her inevitable death. -Other people: The writer, at this point, is getting lazy. Deal with it.